


Idle Hands

by cathouse_mary



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Drabble, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Rooftop Sex, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-20
Updated: 2011-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathouse_mary/pseuds/cathouse_mary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things happen on a slow night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idle Hands

It’s less a kiss than a collision of lips and their glasses are knocked askew by the impact.

For a moment Eric forgets to breathe because he was kissing Alan but Alan is upping the ante by pressing up against him and they’re both hard and Eric would be begging for Alan to touch him but Alan’s mouth is very busy with Eric’s tongue in it and apparently squeezing Alan’s arse just drives him wild.

Stop. Breathe.

The shadows of the rooftop conceal them as Eric gets them both in hand, tossing them off prick to prick with quick strokes.


End file.
